Photogenic
by reptilia321
Summary: The animatronics grow bored of their constant torment of the night guard. However, they find an item that may change all of that!


Author's Note: This is my first FNAF story, but I do welcome criticism (constructive, of course!)

This is also my first time writing an author's note. It feels weird, just talking to you guys. Anyway, I wanted to make this story a little different from the usual FNAF stories I see, so I made some minor changes. Enjoy!

"Woo! We love you, Freddy! Yay, Chica! Rock on, Bonnie!" Children chanted constantly throughout the opening hours of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They would all gather around the stage and watch the company's three mascots sing for them: Bonnie Bunny, Chica Chicken, and Freddy Fazbear himself. The kids loved them and, little did anyone know, the mascots loved them back.

Yeah, these weren't your average animatronics. During the day, they'd sing happily to their adoring crowd, but at night was when mischief began. At night, these bots came alive. They had sentience. Now, you may be asking what they did with such sentience.

That question could easily be answered by the night guard, Mike Schmidt, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

It was Monday and, as usual, the kids were practically foaming at the mouth with adoration for the bots. It was a birthday party and everyone was hyped up on the unholy trinity of pizza, ice cream, and cake. The havoc that ensued lasted until closing, when the janitors had cleaned up the place and the manager emptied the register. They always left just before Mike arrived for his shift.

The night guard walked to his room to make the proper preparations before midnight, when "they" would go into their free-roam mode. Mike wasn't really scared of the bots and really didn't have any reason to other than their creepy design. He knew they were alive, but who could he tell? If he said anything to anyone, it'd be straight to the loony bin.

But while he wasn't scared of the bots, he did find them extremely annoying, nearly bridging on hatred. Ever since his first night on the job a few months ago, he quickly found out what robots do when they are alone at night.

Pranks.

He didn't know why, but it would seem that these bots got their kicks from pranking the night guard. Hard.

Once, he fell asleep on the job and woke up with marker all over his face. That wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't completely covered Mike's tablet in marker as well. Another time, they rigged a bucket of pizza sauce to fall when he opened the metal doors. That was hard to explain to the boss the next day. However, the one thing they did that he hated most of all was when they'd sneak in and screech or scream right in his face! At first, it was hectic enough that Mike considered quitting, but he needed the money. So, he continued his job of watching over the place and the animatronics pranks came less and less due to them getting bored. Tonight, though, that would change.

12:00 am

The robots twitched a bit before fully stretching out. They seemed relieved. Freddy let loose his signature deep laugh as a signal to the others, who nodded. They got off the stage and walked around. They were tired of constantly scaring Mike, but there was nothing else to do. Of course, the could just stand and wait for daylight, but that was even more boring! Freddy let loose a moan of boredom. Chica and Bonnie did the same.

Suddenly, something caught their eye. They all looked toward one of the party tables and saw a video camera. The three bots walked to it and Freddy picked it up. Bonnie and Chica had mischievous smiles while Freddy once again did his signature laugh.

Mike sat in his office and watched the three on his camera. He repeatedly switched between them and Pirate's Cove to check on Foxy the Pirate. He was, as always, still napping. Mike made sure not to keep the camera on him for too long. When he switched back to the main party room, the bots were gathered around something. He couldn't make out what it was in the dark. Mike shuddered as he heard Freddy laugh. "What are you guys up to?" He said, leaning into the tablet.

The animatronics scattered. It wasn't long before Mike located them, but he couldn't watch them all at once due to the decreasing power levels and the fact that they were all in different rooms. The night guard breathed a curse as he put his tablet down.

Freddy tip-toed to the security office window and tapped the glass. Mike snapped toward the window and frowned. The bot waved, but then put his hands up on either side of his head and wiggled his fingers.

Mike narrowed his eyes and walked to the door, pushed the button, and closed the door. Freddy kept on making faces at Mike. The guard smirked and turned around... only to be met with the intense screeching of Chica. Mike screamed and fell to the floor as Chica quickly ran out of the room with Bonnie in tow. Mike glared at Freddy, who was laughing so hard he practically fell over. Mike sighed. "They're just like children." He said, begrudgingly.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica went to Foxy and woke him up. He looked at them and gave a small screech in reply. They opened the video camera and showed their latest endeavor. The video camera showed Chica sneaking up on a distracted Mike Schmidt. He suddenly turned around and screamed as Chica screeched. The bots began laughing. They paused, rewinded, and played Mike's screams over amd over, especially pausing the video at the look on his face. It took a good while for them to stop laughing, but even while they did, they all thought the same thing: They had a new game to play.


End file.
